


Back To School

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy and Soren are starting kindergarten, Grayson is starting seventh grade and Jim and Spock just want their kids to stop growing up.<br/>Grayson's not girlfriend just wants to be asked to the back-to-school dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tests and Dimwitted Vulcans

**Author's Note:**

> I know its been a while. Haven't had any motivation to write in this universe. So sorry! I finally got inspired so here you go!  
> This is probably be just a few chapters. Maybe three at the most :)

Lovar internally groaned at seeing what was on his schedule for the day.  School at the Vulcan Leaning Center was to begin in less than a week so Lovar and his colleagues had spent the past few weeks proctoring the entrance tests to incoming students. 

On his proctoring list today were the names Kirk, Samuel George and Kirk, Soren Leonard. Twins, age five point one four years and the youngest children of S'chn T'gai Spock. 

This also meant they were the sons of James Kirk who Lovar frequently butted heads with in regards to Grayson.

Lovar fought himself from banging his head down on the table before standing and going about what needed to be done with the Kirk family arrived.  He was not looking forward to Mr. Kirk.

* * *

 

“I don’t wanna take a test,” Sammy whined as Jim ushered him and his twin out of the house and to the hovercar.

“Sammy, it’s just a test to measure your intelligence and current knowledge to properly place you in the appropriate learning level,” Jim replied.

“I will score high, daddy,” Soren proudly announced as he climbed into the backseat and go into his car seat.

“I know you will,” Jim smiled. “And Sammy will score high as well.”

Sammy pouted but got into the car and into his car seat next to his twin. Jim buckled his boys up then got into the driver’s seat as Grayson came running out or the house towards them. Spock stood in the doorway and stared at him.   Jim rolled down the window when Grayson got close enough.

“Yes?”

“Can you ask Mr. Lovar if Xon and I can have skill domes next to each other?” Grayson asked.

“Sweetie, don’t you think that will distract you?”

Grayson shook his head. “Nope.  I work better next to Xon. We like to compete against each other.”

Jim chuckled. “Fine, I’ll ask.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Grayson said before leaning his head into the car and kissing Jim’s cheek. 

Jim sniffed and looked at his oldest as he pulled back.

“Daddy.”

“What? I just…you’re twelve.  When did you grow up?”

 _Jim, cease being illogical,_ Spock told him through their bond.

Grayson rolled his eyes before running back into the house.  Jim pouted and looked to Spock.  He gave his mate a little wave before putting the car into drive and driving away.

_I can’t help it. Our baby…_

_Jim._

_Fine.  Meanie Vulcan._

“Daddy?” Soren asked.

“Yes?”

“I will not grow up anymore if it makes you upset.”

Jim chuckled. “I’m not upset, Soren.  Its just…bittersweet seeing your children grow up and become amazing people.”

“I see,” Soren replied.  “Well then I will have to grow up as well.”

Jim nodded. “Of course you will. You, Sammy, and Grayson.”

“When is lunch?” Sammy asked.

Jim sighed. “We just had breakfast.”

* * *

 

Jim held his sons’ hands as they walked off the turbolift and towards the test proctoring rooms.  Jim grinned at seeing Lovar and another Vulcan standing at the end of the hall waiting for them.

“Greetings, Mr. Kirk,” Lovar said, eyeing Jim then looking to the twins.  Lovar looked back to Jim. “Will your mate be joining us?”

“No,” Jim replied. “He has assignments to finish at the VSA, but he says ‘hi’.”

Lovar quirked up a brow then said, “This is T’Vel. She will be proctoring Soren’s test while I proctor Samuel’s.”

“Sammy,” Sammy corrected. “Daddy and Sa-mekh only call me Samuel if I’m in trouble.  Am I in trouble.”

“No, sweetie, of course not,” Jim assured his son. “Mr. Lovar is just being formal.”

“Indeed.  May we begin?”

Jim nodded then let go of his boys’ hands. “You two will do great. I’ll be waiting out here for you when you’re done.”

The boys nodded then followed their respected test proctors into the designated rooms.  When the doors closed Jim let out a sad sigh before sitting down on a nearby bench.

_Our babies…_

_Jim, they are of age to attend school.  Please cease being illogical._

_You’re illogical._

_Jim._

_What?_

_One point three zero years._

Jim arched a brow. _What?_

_Until my next Time._

Jim’s eyes widened. _Yes! That’s right!  Another baby!_

_Indeed. Another baby that you can spoil._

Jim grinned and leaned back against the bench.  He then pouted and felt sad again.

_Jim, what is wrong now?_

_When that baby is five the twins will be twelve and Grayson…Grayson will be nineteen and away at college or something._

Jim felt Spock become slightly upset about the thought which made Jim pout more. 

* * *

 

Spock parked the car in front of Xon’s new house.  After several years of apartment living, T’Mal and Vorik had moved to a moderately sized home just outside Shi'Kahr.  Xon was quite pleased by the move as he now had a sehlat of his own.

“Daddy will pick you up before dinner time,” Spock said to his oldest.  “Please behave for T’Mal.”

“I always…” Grayson stopped when his dad gave him a look. “Yes, sir.”

“Thank you.”  Spock then allowed a light smile as he went to touch his son on his head.  Grayson made a fussy sound and moved his head away.

“Dad, my hair.”

Spock internally sighed.  The pre-teen had become a bit vane since starting middle school.  Keeping his clothes neat and styling his blonde hair in certain ways.  Today was a ‘fauxhawk’ as Jim described it.

“My apologies,” Spock said, shaking his head.  “Have a fun day with your friends.”

“I will,” Grayson said, starting to get out the car. 

“I love you, sa-fu.”

Grayson looked at him with his big blue eyes and smiled. “Love you too, dad.  Bye!”

Spock gave a little wave as Grayson shut the door and ran to the front door of Xon’s house.  He watched Grayson knock and then the door open.  T’Mal appeared and let Grayson in before giving Spock a Vulcan salute in return.  Spock nodded then drove off.  As illogical as it was, he was also a bit upset that his oldest was now twelve.  It was just yesterday that he and Jim were taking him to his first day of school. 

* * *

 

Grayson rushed into Xon’s house after T’Mal let him in then stopped just inside the living room area.  Xon was sitting on the floor with his sehlat, Dvir.  Grayson moved his eyes from his friend to see who else was in the room.  He internally groaned.

“Xon, a word please,” Grayson said, motioning for his friend to follow him.

Xon nodded and excused himself before following Grayson down the hall towards his bedroom. “Yes?”

Grayson turned to his friend and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why is she here?”

“To whom are you referring to?”

“Brick.”

Xon arched a brow which made Grayson groan.

“I’m talking about Laura of course. Why is she here and why is T’Aria here too?”

“T’Aria is my intended and I enjoy her company.”

“Stop saying intended. You’re thirteen.”

Xon nodded. “We will oneday be bonded, Grayson.  Right now, though, we are enjoying getting to know one another.  We also have mutual friends such as you, Brick, and Laura.”

“Laura…” Grayson groaned again.

“She is your intended,” Xon replied bluntly. “I do not know why you are so against it.”

Grayson arched a brow. “One, she’s not my girlfriend. Two, she’s…she’s…annoying and I…”

“You like her.”

Grayson narrowed his eyes. “No.”

“Yes,” Xon said, eyeing his friend. “It is illogical to deny that you like her.”

Grayson pouted. “Okay, fine.  But I only like her like…a tiny bit. Maybe more…but that’s all. She is not my girlfriend.”

“Who’s not your girlfriend?” Brick asked, walking up to his friends.

Grayson looked to his green-skinned, navy hair friend. “Laura is not my girlfriend.”

“Huh? I thought you two have been together for years.”

Grayson gapped at his friend while Xon looked at Grayson with twinkling eyes. 

“Oh, shut up, Xon,” Grayson fussed.

“May I then ask her out?” Brick asked.

Grayson glared and growled at his friend. “No.”

“What’s with the growling?” Laura asked as she and T’Aria walked up to them. 

Grayson ceased his growling and shook his head. “No reason.  So what’s up? What are we doing today?”

“Perhaps we may all walk into the city and watch a movie?” T’Aria suggested.

“That sounds like fun,” Brick said with a smile.

“Yeah, fun,” Grayson admitted.

“I will inform my mother then,” Xon said before turning and walking back down the hall.  T’Aria followed along with Brick, leaving Laura and Grayson alone.

Grayson gave Laura a small smile, admiring her red-hair that was pulled back into a pony tail.  Her greenish eyes stared back at him.

“How…how was your summer on Earth?” Grayson asked.

“Good.  My little brother almost set my grandma’s house on fire playing with fireworks.”

Grayson chuckled.

“How was yours?” she asked.

“Good too.  We went to Risa then to Earth for my brothers' birthday.”

Laura nodded then stepped a little closer to Grayson.  “I heard that our school will be having a back-to-school dance for the middle schoolers.”

“Oh, that’s cool.”

“Yeah, it is,” she replied, looking at him expectantly with a small smile

Grayson looked to the floor then back to her. “Um…I guess I’ll go to the dance.  Maybe.”

Laura’s smile vanished. She let out an exasperated sigh before turning on her heal and walking away, muttering about stupid boys as she left.

Grayson arched a brow before shaking his head. _She is so illogical._

* * *

 

Jim smiled as Grayson got into the car after spending the day with his friends. 

“Did you have a good day?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, we went to the movies then hung around the house.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Indeed.”

Jim chuckled as he drove off towards their home.  “Your brothers did very well on their tests.  They’ll be on the same levels as you were when you started.”

“Cool.”

“I was one point higher than Sammy in logic,” Soren announced.

Jim nodded. “Yes, but you both did very well.”

“When’s dinner?” Sammy asked.

Jim sighed as Grayson laughed.

“Soon, baby boy,” Jim told him.

* * *

 

“Dad?” Grayson knocked on his father’s study and asked. “Can we talk?”

“Certainly,” Spock replied before indicating for his son to take a seat.

Grayson shut the door behind him to the study then walked over and sat on the edge of Spock’s desk instead of the chair. Spock raised a brow but said nothing.

“What do you wish to talk about?” Spock asked.

“Well…Laura is like daddy…quite illogical.”

“Indeed.”

“Oh and don’t tell daddy we’re talking.”

“I will not.”

Grayson nodded. “Well…she said that the middle school will be having a back-to-school dance for the students.”

“And?”

“And…I said ‘that’s cool’ then ‘maybe I’ll go’.  After I said that she sighed and then left.  She also wouldn’t talk to me much during the day.  I don’t know what I did. Do you have any idea?”

Spock blinked at his son before thinking it over.  “Did you inadvertently insult her in some way?”

Grayson shook his head. “No.”

“I do not have any idea of why she would be upset with you.”

Grayson sighed. “I figured.”

“Perhaps daddy…”

“No. He’ll make a big deal about it or something.”

Spock nodded. “We could ask your grandfather.”

Grayson smiled. “Yeah, he’s smart. He’d know.”

Spock arched a brow which made Grayson laugh. “You’re smart too, dad.”

* * *

 

Sarek stared at his son and grandson after Grayson told him about Laura.  He mulled it over before internally sighing.

“Humans are illogical. I am afraid I cannot help you.”

Grayson slouched down in his chair. “Why is she so complicated?”

“I do not know,” Sarek said. “Perhaps James…”

“No,” Grayson and Spock both said. 

Sarek blinked. “Then what about your grandmother?”

Grayson sat up. “She’d know!”

* * *

 

Amanda laughed after listening to Grayson tell her about Laura.  She laughed and laughed until the Vulcans arched their brows at her.

“Wife.”

“Mother.”

“Grammy!”

Amanda finished laughing and took in a deep breath before releasing it.  “You three…the acorns do not fall far from the tree.”

The Vulcans’ brows went up higher. She smiled at them before looking to her oldest grandson.

“Grayson, dear, it is quite simple.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “Miss Laura wished for you to ask her to the dance.”

Grayson blinked. “What?”

Sarek and Spock exchanged a look, both wondering how they missed that.

“She mentioned the dance as a way to get you to ask her to it.  She likes you and wants to go with you to the dance.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Amanda chuckled. “Grayson, you like Laura.”

Grayson’s cheeks tinted green. “Maybe.”

“And she likes you.”

Grayson shrugged. “I guess.”

Amanda sighed then reached out and pinched one of his pointy ears.  “Next time you see her, ask her to attend the dance with you. It’ll make her quite happy.”

Grayson nodded before rubbing his ear. “Okay. Okay, I’ll do that.”

“Good, now run along. It’s almost time for dinner.”

Grayson turned and left the room, leaving his grandparents and dad.

“She wished for him to ask her to the dance,” Spock repeated. “Fascinating.”

“Why did she not just say that?” Sarek wondered out loud.

“Because we humans, especially teenage ones, are very illogical. And you Vulcans…well…you can be a little dimwitted at times.”

“Wife.”

“Mother.”


	2. School

Almost a week later, Jim snuggled against Spock as they slept.  The Vulcan’s chest rumbled as he wrapped his arms tighter around Jim.  Neither heard their bedroom door open and little feet walk to their bed.

Soren climbed onto the bed and maneuvered his way in-between his dad and daddy.

Spock woke up and arched a brow at his son as he was pushed away from his mate. 

“Go back to your bed,” Spock told him.

“No,” Soren replied before cuddling up against Jim who cuddled him back.

“Soren…”

“Spock, go to sleep,” Jim muttered, his eyes still closed.

Spock sighed and laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.  He opened them again when another set of feet walked into the room and climbed onto their bed.

“Sammy…” he sighed as their other twin laid down next to him and Soren.

“Night night, dad,” Sammy said before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Spock shook his head before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

 

Spock blinked awake early that morning to find that he’d been pushed to the edge of the bed during the night.  He sat up and internally groaned.

“Jim,” Spock said.

Jim woke up and looked up at his mate with a smile. “Morning.”

“Look at our bed.”

Jim struggled to sit up for a moment as Soren was practically laying on top of him.  He gently moved the boy onto the bed then sat up completely.  At seeing the bed he laughed lightly.  Sammy and Soren were in between him and Spock while Max and sprawled out at the foot of the bed with Grayson sleeping with his head on Max’s belly and his feet down near the twins’ heads.

“I go to bed with just you. I wake up to this,” Spock sighed. “Grayson is too old and the twins are getting there.”

“Oh, Spock, it’s cute.”

“What if we wanted to,” Spock arched a brow, “but could not because of the occupants in our bed.”

Jim chuckled then climbed out of bed. “I know a guest room down the hall that has a lock, Mister Spock.”

“Ew, stop talking about sex while kids are in the room,” Grayson fussed. “You’re old, it’s gross.”

 Jim laughed before taking a pillow and hitting his twelve year old with it. “Dad is old, I’m young.”

“Nuh-uh, you’re like forty.”

Jim gasped. “How dare you?”  Jim then jumped onto the bed and started tickling his son. “Take it back.”

Grayson laughed and shook his head. “Never.”

Jim continued to tickle Grayson.

“Sa-mekh, help!”

Spock nodded and grabbed Jim, pulling him back into his chest and wrapped his arms around him as the twins woke up.

“Get daddy!” Grayson announced before picking up the pillow and hitting Jim with it.

“No, my babies, get Grayson.”

Soren and Sammy exchanged a look before climbing out of bed and walking to the door. “They illogical.”

“Very,” Sammy agreed.  “Lets go get breakfast.”

“You always think about food,” Soren fussed.

Grayson stopped his pillow attack and stared after his five-year old brothers. “Traitors.”

Spock released Jim from his hold before getting up and following after the twins to make sure they didn’t get into stuff they shouldn’t. Jim laughed and caught his breath before pulling Grayson into a big hug.

“I love you, even if you can be a big pain in my ass.”

Grayson chuckled and hugged his daddy back. “’m sorry I said you were forty.”

“Thank you.”

“You are pushing forty, though.”

Jim snorted. “Big, big brat.”

* * *

 

Jim had a big grin on his face as he looked at his youngest sons dressed in their Vulcan school robes. Sammy, with his dark hair and brown eyes, looked just like every other Vulcan except for the big smile on his face.  Soren, on the other hand, had the dark hair but not the eyes. His were bright blue like Jim and his older brother. He did have the blank expression down though.

“Look at my cuties,” Jim cooed. “First day of school.”

“Indeed,” Soren said.

“Yep. Did you pack our lunches?” Sammy asked.

Jim sighed and nodded. “Yes, I did and there is also a small snack for later.”

“Yay!”

 _He’s such a chunky butt,_ Jim thought.

_He is of normal weight, ashayam._

Jim stuck his tongue out at his mate before calling the family into the foyer to take a picture.

“We take a picture every year,” Grayson fussed as he came into the room.  His hair wasn’t in a fauxhawk that day as the Vulcan school got a bit snippy about it. 

“We take a picture every year because I want to,” Jim replied before moving his family how he wanted them standing for the picture.  The twins were up front with Spock and Sarek behind and Amanda beside Sarek and Grayson beside Spock. 

Jim set up the camera and hit the timer before rushing over and kneeling down next to the twins. “Smile!”

* * *

 

Jim hugged his boys tightly before Spock urged him to let them go.  Jim sniffled and stood up.

“You boys have a good first day, okay.”

The twins and Grayson nodded.

“And behave. Tomorrow you’ll go to the Federation school.”

They nodded again.  Jim knelt back down and kissed the twins before standing and huggin Grayson.

“Daddy, there are people around.”

“Don’t care, you’re my baby and I’ll hug you if I want to.”

“Jim,” Spock said.

Jim pulled back and kissed Grayson’s cheek. “Make sure you check on your brothers to make sure they are doing alright please.”

“I will.”

“And Lovar has their mats for nap time in his office.”

Grayson chuckled. “I bet he just loves that.”

Jim nodded. 

“Have a good day. All of you,” Spock said, touching his finger tips to the twins’ finger tips.  The boys smiled up at their dad before hugging him.  Spock patted their heads then moved to Grayson.  Grayson held up his hand in a Vulcan salute.  Spock held his hand up as well.

“Oh just hug already,” Jim fussed with a smile.

Grayson rolled his eyes then quickly gave his dad a hug before pulling back.

“Can we go to school now?” Soren asked.

Jim and Spock nodded.

“Bye-bye!” Sammy announced then turned and started towards the front door.  Soren turned and rushed after him as Grayson followed.

Jim leaned against Spock and sighed. “All of our boys are in school now, Spock.”

“Indeed.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I,” Spock admitted.

“Next baby we homeschool.”

“As you wish, t’hy’la.  Now, let us get to work.”

Jim nodded. “Fine, but I’m not going to like it.”

* * *

 

When Spock picked his sons up from school that afternoon, he was pleasantly surprised to find out that none of them had a bad day.  Lovar told him that the twins performed well. Sammy had taken a long nap, but had completed his work while Soren corrected a question in his skill dome.

Grayson had had a good day and being next to Xon’s skill dome proved to be beneficial.

“I totally got more points than you did,” Grayson said as he and Xon walked out of the building in front of Spock and the twins.

“Only because you solved three math questions quicker than I did,” Xon replied. “When are you here next then I shall defeat you.”

“Dream on, pointy.”

Xon stopped and looked at his friend. “You have pointy ears as well.”

“But mine are cuter.”

Spock nearly rolled his eyes and he helped the twins into their car seats. “Grayson, we must depart and collect daddy from work.”

“Why didn’t he come pick us up?” Sammy asked.

“He was caught up in an experiment,” Spock replied.

Grayson waved at his friend and then watched Xon walk away to where T’Aria was waiting.  T’Aria held her hand out for a Vulcan kiss which Xon quickly met before they then started walking down the street.  Grayson actually liked that his friend had a mate already.  They were quite compatible and a cute couple.

“Grayson.”

Grayson turned back to his dad and saw that he was looking at him a bit oddly.  Grayson ignored it and smiled. “I’m ready to depart.”

Spock nodded.

* * *

 

That night in bed, Spock leaned against the headboard and while Jim got into bed next to him and laid down.

“First day at Vulcan school is done.  Onto the federation school tomorrow.  Actually a bit more worried about that.”

“Why, ashal-veh?”

“Well…I don’t know. Soren is…more Vulcan-like than his brothers.  What if he gets picked on?”

“He will have Sammy to stand up for him and Grayson.”

Jim nodded then turned onto his side and looked at Spock. “What’s up?”

“I cannot tell you.”

“Spockums.”

Spock closed his eyes then laid down and faced Jim. “Grayson has requested I not tell you. I cannot break a promise from my son.”

Jim blinked. “Oh. I see.  Well I don’t want you to break a promise then.  Is it bad?”

“Negative.”

“Good?”

“I…believe so.”

Jim smiled. “Does this have to do with Laura?”

“Jim.”

“Alright, alright, I won’t bug you.”

“Thank you.”

Jim then grinned and moved Spock onto his back before straddling his hips.  “Guess what I am wearing?”

Spock’s eyes widened as he ran his fingers along the waist band of Jim’s pajama bottoms.”

“Nothing?”

Jim shook his head. “No, its something I know you’ll enjoy ripping off of me though.”

“Panties,” Spock happily sighed. 

Jim nodded. “Is the door locked?”

Spock nodded.

“Good, now flip us over and take me.”

Spock growled and happily obliged.

* * *

 

The next morning, as the family was getting ready to leave for school, Amanda stopped Grayson and hugged him.

“Have a good day,” she told him before pulling back. “And don’t forget what I told you.”

“I won’t, Grammy.”

“Told him what?” Jim asked, looking between his mother-in-law and son.

“Nothing,” they both said.

Jim raised a brow then looked to his husband.  Spock blinked then turned away and started talking with the twins about their kindergarten class.

 _Something is up,_ Jim thought.

* * *

 

Jim held his sons’ hands as he led them into their new kindergarten while Spock and Grayson went to the middle school building next door. 

Sammy and Soren’s new teacher, Ms. Whitmore, greeted them with a smile before showing Jim and the boys to their seats.

“I have Soren sitting at this table while Sammy is at the one next to it,” Ms. Whitmore said, indicating the tables. “Is that alright or should they sit together?”

“No, its fine. They could use some independence,” Jim told her before helping Soren put his stuff away then helping Sammy.

“Where is David?” Soren asked.

“Sweeties, David is in second grade. You won’t have class with him.”

“We occasionally see the second graders at recess,” the teacher told them.

Jim nodded. “You may see him then, but don’t go looking for him. You need to stay in your class.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim turned to Sammy and saw him looking at the class schedule.  Jim sighed. “Sammy, stop thinking about lunch.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Jim shook his head then gave both boys big hugs and kisses before reluctantly leaving them.  He kept from crying as he met Spock outside the building.

“How’s Grayson?”

“Satisfactory. He has homeroom and a few electives with Brick.”

“That’s good. So he got a good schedule of classes?”

Spock nodded and placed his hand on the small of Jim’s back as they walked towards their car. “He is in three advanced classes.”

“Smarty pants.”

“He is my son.”

Jim laughed. “Hey, he’s mine too.”

* * *

 

Grayson took in a deep breath then released it to calm his nerves.  His hands slightly shook as he walked across the courtyard at lunch to where Laura was sitting with a few friends.  She noticed him approaching and smiled.

“Hi,” Grayson said.

“Hi,” she replied as her friends looked to him.

“Do you have advanced math next period?”

“Yep. You?”

Grayson nodded. “Um…may we talk in private?”

“Sure,” she said before excusing herself from her friends.  They walked over to the corner of the courtyard and turned to face one another.

“What’s up?” she asked.

Grayson fidgeted for a few moments before saying, “So the dance is in a week.”

She nodded.

“And I’ve been thinking that I will be going.”

“Great.”

“I um…was wondering…if you…would like to…go with me?”

Laura smiled at him. “Someone already asked me.”

Grayson’s heart clenched and he had the illogical urge to track down this person and punch them. Laura was his.

“Oh. Um…congrats then,” Grayson said sadly before turning to leave.

Laura grabbed his arm and pulled him back around. “Gray, I told that person ‘no’.”

Grayson blinked. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Laura crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look.

“Oh right. Yeah…um…so will you go with me?”

“Yes, I will go with you.”

Grayson smiled brightly. “Great. That’s great.  Um…I’ve never been to a dance before so I don’t…”

“My dress is like a dark blue your suit should match accordingly and make sure the corsage fits with blue and I’ll get your boutonniere. Talk to your dads about whether we should go out to dinner or eat in, okay?”

Grayson nodded.

Laura smile then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Great.  We’ll talk more about it later.”

Grayson nodded then watched as his not-girlfriend walked back over to her friends.  Grayson smiled then went over to where Brick was sitting and eating.

“I asked Laura,” Grayson said, sitting down across from my friend.

“Good.”

“Have you asked anyone?”

Brick shook his head.

“Want any help? I know that you like Jax.”

Brick’s green skin darkened a bit around his cheeks. He looked down at his plate of food and shook his head.

“No you don’t like him or no you don’t want any help.”

“He wouldn’t want to go to the dance with me,” Brick said quietly.

Grayson internally sighed for his friend before reaching out and patting Brick’s shoulder. “You’re great, Brick. Me and you, we’re hybrids. Half-Humans.  We’re the best.  Jax, I’m sure, would love to go to the dance with you.”

Brick looked up to his friend, black eyes met bright blue. He nodded. “I still don’t know about asking him.”

Grayson smiled then stood up and looked around the courtyard.

“Grayson, what are you doing?” Brick hissed as Grayson zeroed in on where Jax was sitting alone reading a book. Grayson ignored Brick as he walked away towards the Bajoran tween.

When he got to Jax’s table the Bajoran looked up and gave him a smile. 

 _He is cute,_ Grayson thought, admiring the other boy’s horizontal nose ridges, auburn hair and hazel eyes.  Grayson smiled back. “Hey, Jax.”

“Hi, Grayson,”

“What do you think of Brick?” Grayson asked, nodding over his shoulder to where his green skinned friend was sitting.

“He’s nice,” Jax replied.

“Would you…if he asked, would you want to go to the dance with him?”

Jax blushed a bit. “If he asked…yeah, I’d like to go with him.”

Grayson grinned. “Great, he’ll be right over.”  Grayson then turned and rushed back over to Brick.  “Go ask him.”

“What?”

“He said he’d say ‘yes’ if you asked him. Go ask.”

Brick blinked.

Grayson huffed before grabbing Brick’s wrist and pulling him out of his seat. “Go ask him.”

Brick nodded then slowly trudged over to Jax’s table.  Grayson smiled as he watched his shy friend ask Jax to the dance.

* * *

 

Soren looked around the playground, not liking so many illogical and loud children running around.  His dads and grandparents also said he acted more Vulcan than his brothers.  Soren crinkled his nose as he watched his brother run and play tag with some friends from their preschool. 

Soren then looked around and tried to find David.  He didn’t see him around the small playground area so he walked towards the bigger one.  He stood on the edge of that playground area and looked around. His blue eyes going from each brunette kid until he finally found the brunette he was looking for. 

Soren smiled slightly at seeing his David then frowned when a boy he didn’t know grab David’s hand and pulling him towards the swings. 

“No,” Soren growled before running over towards them. 


	3. Don't Throw Shoes

Jim looked over the results of his latest experiment then typed the information into his computer terminal.  He pulled up the results from a previous experiment to compare as the doors to the lab swished open and Spock entered.

Jim smiled at his mate before noticing Spock’s expression. His smile vanished and he frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“The Federation school called.”

Jim stood up. “What’s happened? Who’s hurt? Is Grayson okay? The twins? My babies!”

“Jim, relax,” Spock said, walking over and taking his mate’s hands. “Calm yourself.”

“I will once you tell me what has happened.”

“Soren pushed a boy down then bit David.”

Jim blinked then shook his head. “Of course he did.  Anything else?”

“When his teacher confronted him, he took off his shoe and threw it at her before grabbing David and hiding themselves in a crawl tunnel and refusing to come out.”

Jim sighed. “Okay, the shoe throwing is new.  Let’s go deal with this then.”

“Indeed.”

* * *

 

Jim and Spock walked onto the playground at the school and found Bones and Carol already there with the principal of the lower school.  Sammy was sitting on the ground next to Bones. Jim gave a little wave as they walked over to them.

“Where are they?” Jim asked, reaching down and touching Sammy’s head.

Bones pointed to a nearby playground structure with a crawl tube just at the adults head level.

“I’m so sorry about this,” Jim told his friends.

“After five years, we’ve gotten used to it,” Carol replied.

“I haven't,” Bones grumbled. “Biting isn’t…”

“Leonard,” Carol warned.

Bones looked to his wife then to his friend. “Can you get them out?”

“I tried getting them, daddy, but they said ‘no’,” Sammy spoke up.

Jim smiled down at his son. “Thank you.”  Jim then turned and walked over to tube and knocked on it.  “Anyone in there.”

“Yes, Uncle Jim,” David replied.

“Soren?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“I need you to come out now, sweetheart.”

“Am I in trouble?”

“We won’t come out if Soren is in trouble,” David said.

Jim sighed. “Please come out. Both of you.”

“No,” both said.

Jim turned to Spock, Bones, and Carol. “They won’t come out.”

Bones grumbled and walked over. He knocked on the crawl tube. “David James, come out now.”

“Soren will get into trouble, daddy!”

“If you don’t come out now then both of you will be in even bigger trouble,” Bones told them.

“Is that true, daddy?” Soren asked.

“Yes.”

Jim and Bones watched as theirs sons slowly climbed out of the tube then down from the playground structure.  The boys walked the few feet over to their dads and stood before them with their heads down.  Soren had his hand wrapped around David’s wrist. David had a small bite mark on his neck.

“Soren Leonard,” Jim said a little sternly, kneeling down in front of his son. “Look at me.”

Soren picked his head up, his blue eyes meeting his daddy’s.

“What happened?”

“I went looking for David and I saw another boy grab David’s hand and pull him towards the swings. I didn’t like it because David is mine so I went over and pushed the boy down.”

“Soren, we’ve talked about this. Handholding is not a big deal between humans especially little ones.”

Soren nodded. “I know and I know it was wrong I just could not help it. Like when father growls and pushes people away from you because you are his.”

Jim blinked then turned his head and looked at his mate.  Spock tried looking as innocently as possible. Jim shook his head before looking back to his son. “And don’t I scold father for doing that?”

“Yes.”

“What else did you do?”

“I threw my shoe at Ms. Whitmore.”

“Why?”

“Because she said David wasn’t mine that he was just a friend.”

Jim internally sighed. It was hard to explain Vulcan things to non-Vulcans. “Honey, I’ll have words with her, but you need to not refer to David as yours right now.  When you both are older and understand things better, then you can refer to him as yours. Okay?”

Soren nodded.

Jim stood up and took Soren’s hand before leading him and David back over to the others. Soren released David’s wrist so the boy could go over to his parents.  Bones grumbled but pulled out a dermal regenerator and fixed up David’s neck.

“What happens now?” Jim asked the principal.

The woman sighed, “This is an unusual incident.  As this is the first day of school I think silent lunch for the rest of the week for Soren would be appropriate instead of suspension.”

Spock nodded. “That is acceptable.”

“Yes,” Jim agreed. “Thank you.”

“Am I in trouble too?” David asked.

The principal smiled at the boy and shook her head. “No. You may return to class now.”

David nodded before being led back into the building by his parents.

“Can the boys return to class?” Jim asked.

“Yes, but we need to have a talk with Mrs. Whitmore first.”

“Of course.”

“Dad?” Soren asked Spock.

Spock looked to his son. “Yes?”

“I need my shoe.”

Spock looked down and saw that Soren was still missing his other shoe. Jim shook his head as Spock internally sighed and looked around for the missing shoe that had been thrown at the teacher.

* * *

 

Jim sighed as he plopped down later that afternoon in the living room. The little ones were home from school and running around upstairs.  Spock had left to pick up Grayson.

“Interesting first day?” Amanda asked, coming into the room with two glasses of wine.

Jim perked and took the offer glass from Amanda as she sat next in a chair adjacent to him.  He took a big sip before nodding. “Oh the usual. Soren possessive over David, biting him, pushing another kid down, and then throwing a shoe at his teacher.”

“Shoe throwing is new,” Amanda said. “The others…not so much.”

“Yeah. Luckily he got a punishment that didn’t involve suspension.  He also has to write a note to the kid he pushed apologizing.”

“That’s good.  How was Sammy’s first day?”

“Not as eventful as Soren’s.  He’s just a chill kid. He did help give the teacher a talking to about Vulcan’s and their possessiveness.”

Amanda chuckled. “I see.”

Jim laughed with her then took another swig of his wine before hearing the front door open and then close.

A few moments later, Grayson and Spock came into the living room.  Grayson deposited his backpack in the corner before sitting down next to his daddy on the couch.  Jim smiled and placed his wine glass on the end table before looking at his son.

“And how was your first day of seventh grade?” he asked as Spock stood next to his mother’s chair.

“Good. I like all my classes and teachers,” Grayson replied.

“Grayson,” Spock said, giving his son a look.

Jim and Amanda looked between the Vulcans before Amanda perked up.  She put her wine glass down and shot a big smile in Grayson’s direction.

“Did you ask her?” she asked.

Jim blinked. “Asked who what?”

Grayson cheeks tinted green as he scratched the back of his head. “Well…you see…there is this back-to-school dance…”

“For the middle school,” Jim filled in.  “I know.”

Grayson’s eyes widened. “How did you know?”

Jim huffed. “Well it was my idea and I am on the planning and decorating committee.”

Grayson’s jaw dropped. “This was all your idea?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, I thought it would be fun.  Oh! Did you ask Laura?”

Grayson gapped at his daddy before letting out an exasperated sigh and leaving the room. Jim and company watched him leave with quizzical expressions.

Spock turned towards his mate. “You planned the dance?”

Jim nodded. “I thought it would be fun. Didn’t I tell you?”

“You did not.”

“Oops.  So was Grayson asking Laura the big secret you couldn’t tell me?”

“Yes,” Amanda answered for Jim. “Laura wanted him to ask and he just didn’t get it until I told him. Spock and Sarek didn’t get it either.”

“Well of course they didn’t,” Jim chuckled. “They are our clueless Vulcans.”

“We are not clueless,” Spock said before turning and leaving the room, muttering about illogical humans as he went.

Jim and Amanda laughed then Jim stood up. “I guess I need to go have a chat with Grayson.”

Amanda nodded. “Have fun.”

* * *

 

Jim knocked on his son’s closed door and waited for what seemed like forever before he heard a ‘come in’. Jim opened the door and found Grayson sitting at his desk on his computer terminal.

“Hey,” Jim said, closing the door behind him and walking over to Grayson’s bed where he took a seat. “You mad at me?”

Grayson turned his chair to face his daddy. “Did you plan the dance to get me and Laura together?”

“Definitely not.”

“Truth?”

Jim nodded. “I would never do something like that to push you to do something you didn’t want to do.  I know you’re only twelve.”

“Then why did you plan the dance?” Grayson asked.

Jim shrugged. “I had some fun at school dances with my friends on the occasion and after seeing that only the high schoolers at the Federation school get dances I made a suggestion.”

“Oh. I guess…that’s cool then.”

Jim smiled. “It was just a bonus that you’d ask Laura.”

Grayson rolled his eyes. “Daddy.”

Jim chuckled as Grayson then stood and walked over to his bed and sat down next to Jim, leaning against his daddy’s side.  Jim smiled and wrapped an arm around his oldest baby.

“You nervous about the dance?” Jim asked.

“Not really. I mean…I’m not sure about…slow dancing.”

“Well I could teach you or Grammy.  She taught dad.”

Grayson laughed. “I’ll think about it.”

Jim kissed Grayson’s temple. “Want to go suit shopping tomorrow after school?”

Grayson nodded. “Yeah. I need to match Laura’s navy dress and get her a corsage.”

“We’ll do that.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, sa-fu?”

“What’s a corsage?”

“Some flower thing that does around your date’s wrist that matches your outfits.”

Grayson arched a brow. “That’s weird.”

“Yep,” Jim said as someone knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Grayson said.

The door opened to reveal Bones standing there.  

“What are you doing here?” Jim asked.

“David wanted to come over to play and I want food,” Bones replied.

Jim snorted as Grayson leaned back and laughed.

“I’m not a househusband. I work, you know. I don’t just stay at home and cook on demand,” Jim gripped.

Spock then appeared next to Bones in the doorway and looked to his mate. “What is for dinner?”

Jim narrowed his eyes as Grayson continued to laugh.


	4. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Sorry this hasn't been updated in a month! Other stories got in the way but here you go! Next chapter will be the last and I promise it'll be up in about a week! :)

“I look weird,” Grayson whined from inside the dressing room.

Jim smiled to himself. “Just come out so I can see what you look like.”

He heard Grayson make a disgruntled noise before the dressing room door opened and the blonde Vulcan stepped out.  Jim looked his son over and nodded. “I think you look good.”

“You’re my dad, you’re supposed to say that.”

“Grayson, you look good. Just pick this suit.”

Grayson made a face and looked at himself in the mirror next to him. He smoothed down the black suit jacket. He had a navy vest on under the jacket and white button up shirt with black pants. He nodded at himself. “I guess I look alright.”

Jim walked over next to his son and put his arm around him. “You are quite handsome.”

Grayson shrugged. “Will…will it match Laura’s dress?”

Jim smiled. “It will and you two will be the cutest couple at the dance.”

“Dad,” Grayson whined before trudging back into the dressing room to change.

Jim chuckled at his boy before moving away to peruse the bow tie selections.

* * *

 

Grayson stared at his daddy and shook his head. “Do I have to slow dance?”

Jim sighed. “Yes. At least once.”

Grayson made an unenthused expression before plopped back down on the couch. “I’d rather not.”

Jim smiled at his son. “Slow dancing is easy. Just watch your dad and me.” Jim turned around and looked to his mate.

“I would rather not,” Spock commented.

“Spock.”

Spock internally sighed and stepped closer so Grayson could see both of them better.

“Alright, so for you, Grayson, since you’re leading,” Jim said. “You will put your hands on her waist.”

Spock placed his hands on Jim’s hips.

“Waist, Spock,” Jim told him. “They are twelve.”

Spock arched a brow but moved his hands up to Jim’s waist. Jim smiled and nodded.

“And then she will place her hands on your shoulders,” Jim said, before placing his hands on Spock’s shoulders. “Or around your neck.” Jim then showed Grayson that as well. “Then you sort of sway together.” Jim then started moving with his husband. “See, easy peasy.”

Grayson stared at him then nodded. “I guess.”

“And be sure to leave several inches between you two,” Jim finished, moving away from Spock. “You’re twelve.”

“Daddy,” Grayson groaned before bolting from the room.

“Ashayam,” Spock sighed. “He knows how old he is.”

“I know,” Jim replied with a grin. “It’s just fun to get him flustered.”

Spock shook his head at his illogical mate.

* * *

 

A few days later, Jim and Spock waited in the hovercar while Grayson went into Laura’s apartment building.

“Twelve and going to his first dance with a little girlfriend,” Jim commented.

“Indeed,” Spock replied before looking at his mate. “Why are you in a suit?”

“I’m chaperoning the dance. Thought I’d dress nicely.”

“I see.”

Jim smiled then leaned across the hovercar and kissed Spock. “Love you.”

“Dads, what are you doing,” Grayson fussed from beside the car with Laura.

Jim moved away from Spock and opened the door and got out. “Sorry,” he said before looking over the two kids. The blue in the clothes matched perfectly. Laura’s dress was cute and her corsage stood out on her wrist.

Jim grabbed the camera from the car and both tweens groaned.

“Daddy, Laura’s parents already took pictures,” Grayson told him. “They messaged them to you.”

“Well I want to take just one picture myself. Please?”

Grayson looked to Laura.

“Its alright, Mr. Kirk,” Laura said before wrapping her arm in Grayson’s.

The tweens smiled at Jim as he snapped the picture then quickly moved into the backseat of the car.

Jim got back into the car and nodded to Spock.

 _Our baby,_ Jim sighed.

_I know, ashayam._

* * *

 

Grayson fidgeted with his friends as he looked around the dance hall. He glanced to his daddy and saw him in the corner with some other chaperones talking and laughing.

“The food is good,” Brick commented.

“Yeah,” Grayson agreed, looking over to where Laura was standing with her friends. He smiled at her then looked to Brick. “Where’s Jax?”

“I don’t know.”

“He’s your date.”

“Laura is your date and you’re not hanging with her.”

Grayson shrugged. “When its time to dance, we’ll dance.”

“Music is playing,” Brick smiled. “Time to dance.”

Grayson chuckled before shaking his head. “You dance with Jax first.”

Brick grinned. “Okay.” He handed his plate of food to Grayson then turned and walked around, looking for his date.

Grayson watched and after a few moments, Brick appeared in the middle of the dance floor with Jax. The first of the dance participants on the dance floor. His jaw dropped slightly as Brick started to dance, his moves horrible but he was smiling. Jax laughed then started dancing too, just as horrible, but happy.

The crowd started yelling in encouragement before a swarm of tweens went onto the dance floor and joined in, dancing to the music and having fun.

Laura appeared next to Grayson. She smiled. “Well?”

Grayson nodded then put the plate he was holding down on a nearby table and went onto the dance floor with Laura.

* * *

 

Jim grinned as he watched his oldest start to dance in the group of tweens.

_Spock, are baby is having fun._

_I am pleased._

_What are you up to at home?_

_Enjoying the company of the twins and David._

* * *

 

Spock sat there and watched Soren and David dancing around the living room, having their own dance.

 _How cute. Take pictures,_ Jim told him.

_Affirmative._

“There will not be a wedding in the future,” Bones grumbled before sitting next to Spock.

“Agreed,” Spock said, looking from the boys to his friend. “They will grow out of their fascination with one another.”

“Damn right they will.”

Spock nodded then looked back to the boys.

“Where’s Sammy?” Bones asked.

“Baking cookies with my mother.”

“That boy is a bruiser, isn’t he?”

Spock chuckled. “Indeed.”

“Don’t laugh, Spock,” Bones said, eying the Vulcan. “It’s unsettling.”

Spock shook his head. “Whatever path they decide,” Spock nodded to the boys. “I believe we are still stuck together, Leonard.”

Bones sighed. “Yeah. Jim won’t let us get away from him.”

“Affirmative.”

“We love him too much to let him go either.”

Spock smiled and looked to Leonard. “I love him more.”

“You love him differently than I love him.”

“I still love him more.”

“Whatever, hobgoblin.”

* * *

 

Jim stood a ways away and stared with a big smile as he watched his son slow dancing with Laura. He remembered back to when his little one was born then when he was starting to walk and talk and he almost started crying.

“Jim, be strong,” Xera told him, patting him on the back. “You don’t see me crying over my baby boy dancing with his date.”

Jim looked to his Orion friend and sniffled. “But its your baby.”

Xera smiled then looked to her son. She stared then sniffled herself. “He is my baby and he’s got a little boyfriend.

“They need to stop growing up.”

* * *

 

After the dance, Spock picked up Jim, Grayson and Laura.  They drove to Laura’s apartment and waited while Grayson walked her inside to her door.

Grayson took Laura’s hand before she could knock for her parents to let her in. He shivered at the contact as she turned and looked at him. He smiled and took her other hand in his.

“I…I had a lovely time, Laura,” Grayson said. “Thank you for accompanying me.”

“Thank you for inviting me. I also had a lovely time,” she replied with a smile.

Grayson nodded and then stepped closer. He knew his cheeks were bright green as he leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

 

Jim and Spock turned their heads and looked at Grayson in the backseat. Jim grinned at seeing the green blush on his son’s cheeks.

“Well?” Jim asked.

“Well what?”

“Did you kiss her?”

“Daddy,” Grayson groaned but then gave his parents a sly smile and nodding.

“Congratulations,” Spock said before facing forward and driving off towards their house.

“She also stated she was thru with being just friends,” Grayson said.

“Oh?” Jim wondered.

“Yeah, so…we’re…together.”

Jim nodded then faced forward and started sobbing.

“Jim,” Spock sighed.

“Daddy,” Grayson whined. “Stop.”

“My baby is growing up and its not right,” Jim fussed before trying not to cry.


	5. Dancing, Fights, and the Future

Jim smiled as he peeked in on Grayson an hour later at home. His oldest was sound asleep in bed, exhausted from the dance.  Jim shut the door then checked on the twins and their sleepover buddy. Sammy was sprawled out on his bed, asleep. David was sleeping as well but Soren was sitting up reading a book with a little light.

“Soren Leonard,” Jim quietly hissed. “Go to sleep.”

Soren huffed but put his book down and turned off the light then snuggled under his covers. Jim walked over and kissed his son’s forehead.

“Goodnight, little one,” Jim said. “I love you.”

“Goodnight, daddy,” Soren replied with a little smile. “I love you too.”

Jim smiled then exited the room, shutting the door behind him. He then went to his bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom. He undressed out of his tux and stood in his red polka dot panties before hearing soft music coming from the bedroom.

Jim arched a brow then turned and went into the room and found Spock standing in the middle of their room, in a tux.

“Spock?” Jim asked confused. “What’s up?”

Spock gave his mate a smirk then held out a hand towards him. “Would you care to dance with me?”

Jim chuckled. “Spock, I’m just in my panties.”

Spock’s eyes roamed over Jim’s body. “I do not mind.” Spock’s eyes went back to Jim’s. “Would you care to dance with me, ashayam?”

Jim smiled. “I don’t know. My husband doesn’t like me dancing with strange men.”

Spock growled.

“Okay, okay, no roleplaying,” Jim laughed before walking over to his mate.

Spock put wrapped one hand around his mate to rest low on his back, pulling Jim close.  Jim placed a hand on the nape of Spock’s neck while his Vulcan took his other hand in his and held it up near their shoulders. Spock started to sway them to the soft romantic song playing as they held each other’s gaze. Jim smiled adoringly at Spock.

“Vulcan does not find dances to be logical,” Spock said.

“So you’ve never been to a dance?” Jim asked.

“Never.”

Jim gave Spock a chaste kiss on the lips. “Now we can dance together.”

Spock gave his mate a soft smile and then rested his forehead against Jim’s. “That is what I prefer.”

Jim moved his head to rest of Spock’s shoulder and moved closer to his mate. Spock kissed his neck as his hand on Jim’s lower back slipped down, into the back of Jim’s panties and grabbed an ass cheek.

Jim huffed out a light laugh.

“In my readings, prom night is commonly used to engage in coitus,” Spock said.

“So this dance was just a ruse to get into my panties?” Jim asked, pulling away so Spock wasn’t touching him anymore.

Spock made a whimpering noise at the lack of contact but shook his head. “Negative. I thought you would still be in your tux. When you stepped out in those I…I want to rip them off.”

Jim grinned then stepped back to their bed. “Well then…what are you waiting for?”

Spock growled then pounced.

* * *

 

When Grayson went to school Monday, he headed straight for Xon’s pod.

“I’ve got a girlfriend,” Grayson told his friend.

“Congratulations,” Xon replied. “When will she become your bondmate?”

Grayson sighed. “One step at a time. I’m twelve and unlike you, I don’t need a bondmate right now.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so,” Grayson chuckled as two Vulcans in their age group walked over to them. Grayson and Xon and turned to their classmates.  “Can we help you?”

The taller one, Surev, eyed Grayson then spoke. “You do not have a bondmate.”

Grayson arched a brow. “No, but I do have a girlfriend.”

“Illogical,” the slightly shorter one, Delvok, spoke. “Bondmates are logical, decided for one at age seven. You are not fully Vulcan so you were not found to be a sound choice as a mate for another.”

“My dads want me to find a mate myself.”

“Which is a logical choice for some,” Xon added.

“The House of Surak is tainted with human whores,” Surev stated.

Grayson narrowed his eyes and took a step towards the two Vulcans. “Apologize and take back that statement.”

“Why apologize for speaking true?”

“Apologize,” Grayson asked again, clenching his fists.

“Look, he is becoming emotional,” Delvok stated.

“Of course he is, you are insulting his family,” Xon responded.

“Apologize,” Grayson said a third time, getting angry with the Vulcan tweens.

“No,” Surev replied.

“Then I am sorry for what I am about to do,” Grayson said before lunging at Surev and tackling him to the ground.

Delvok went to pull Grayson off but Xon grabbed him and knocked him down.

* * *

 

Jim rushed out of the turbolift and to his son. Grayson had the beginning of a black eye as Jim knelt in front of where he sat and looked him over.

“Honey, what happened?” Jim asked as Spock and Sarek came over to them.

“They would not apologize for calling…for saying that our house is tainted by…the ‘w’ word,” Grayson said.

“The ‘w’ word?”

 _Whore,_ Spock mentally told him.

Jim shook his head and looked to Xon sitting next to Grayson.  His father, Vorik, stood next to the bench. The boy had a bruise on his cheek. “Are you okay, Xon?”

Xon nodded.

Jim stood and looked around before zeroing in on the other two boys and their fathers.

“Grandfather, why are you here?” Grayson asked.

“I was in a meeting with your fathers and came along to see if you were alright,” Sarek replied.

“I am well,” Grayson said as Lovar came out of his office and walked over to them.

Jim turned his attention to the Vulcan and crossed his arms over his chest. Lovar glanced to Jim but then looked to Spock and Sarek.

“We do not tolerate such illogical acts of aggression at this academy,” Lovar stated.

“They started it,” Grayson spoke up.

Lovar glanced to him. “We have reviewed the security footage and while the others spoke ill words, you started the physical altercation.”

“He wouldn’t’ve if those kids hadn’t bullied him. Spoke ill words? Please,” Jim said.

“Jim,” Spock calmed his mate.

“They were bullying my grandson,” Sarek spoke. “That is not logical.”

“I am aware and they will be reprimanded, but physical altercations…” Lovar tried but Jim interrupted him.

“Words hurt just as much as physical altercations, Lovar.”

“Words do not cause bruises or broken bones,” Lovar said to Jim. “You are being emotional.”

“I’m human, I get emotional, especially when it concerns my kids.”

Spock took Jim’s hand as four boys walked down the hall to them. Two were their twins while the other two went to the bullies and their fathers nearby.

“Daddy why is Grayson hurt?” Sammy asked.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Jim said before looking to Lovar. “They should be held more accountable than my son and Xon.”

“That is not how altercations are handled here, Mr. Kirk,” Lovar replied as Surev and Devlok’s fathers walked over to them.

“Your son has harmed mine,” Surev’s father stated.

“I can see that,” Jim snapped. “But your kid started it.”

“Perhaps we should not engage in these talks in front of the boys,” Spock offered.

“Logical,” Sarek agreed. “We should continue this in Lovar’s office.”

Lovar nodded in agreement and motioned for the men to follow him. 

When they were almost to the door, Jim spoke up, “My son wouldn’t have gotten into this fight if your kids would have left them alone.”

“Is your human incapable of being quiet?” Devlok’s father asked Spock.

Spock stopped walking and stared at the Vulcan. “He is my t’hy’la and bondmate, you will not refer to him as ‘my human’.”

“A human t’hy’la? Of course you would not have a Vulcan one.”

Spock narrowed his eyes then swung at the Vulcan.

Sarek went to grab his son when he heard Surev’s father say, “This is what happens when you bed the emotional Terrans.” Sarek turned to Surev and threw a punch at him.

Jim stepped back and watched his mate and father-in-law engage the Vulcans in a fight.

“The House of Surak,” Lovar muttered.

“The House of Surak, what?” Jim questioned, looking to the Vulcan.

Lovar looked to Jim. “Has become weak to their emotions.”

“You know what? I’m getting tired of you,” Jim said before lunging at Lovar and knocking him to the ground. Vorik stepped back from the fight but when Devlok’s father accidently knocked in to him, he joined in.

Grayson and Xon stood and stared at their fighting parents. Devlok and Surev looked to then turned to Xon and Grayson before charging towards them.

 _Not again,_ Xon sighed before he and Grayson started fighting with the boys again.

Sammy and Soren looked at all the fighting and shook their heads.

“The half breeds started this,” Surev’s younger brother said. Devlok’s brother nodded in agreement.

Sammy and Soren exchanged a look before looking to the boys and rushing towards them.

* * *

 

Amanda stood in front of her family and crossed her arms over her chest. From oldest to youngest, her boys sat on two benches with their heads bowed. Sarek had a busted lip, Spock a bruise on his cheekbone and a bloodied nose, Jim a black eye and busted lip, Grayson a black eye and swollen lip, and the twins each as bruises on their cheek bones.

T’Mal had already come and collected her bruised boys, giving them and Lovar an earful before leaving.

“What happened?” she asked.

Her boys looked up then pointed across the hall at Surev’s father and brother, Devlok’s father and brother, and Lovar. All were looking worse than the House of Surak boys.

“What happened though?”

“They stated that the House of Surak was tainted by human whores,” Grayson mumbled. “The others agreed about it and…we fought.”

“It was not logical, but we had to,” Sarek stated.

Amanda nodded then turned on her heel and walked over to Lovar and company. Lovar stood then followed Amanda into his office.

They came out several minutes later and Amanda went over to the bullies and their fathers. She spoke harsh words to them before coming back to her Vulcans and Jim.

“Time to go home,” Amanda said before continuing towards the turbolift.

Her boys exchanged a look before standing and following.

“Mother, what did you say to them?” Spock asked.

“They will not be bothering any of you again,” Amanda simply said.

“Am I in trouble?” Grayson questioned.

“You should not have engaged them in a physical altercation. You will not be returning to this school until next Monday. You’ll be at Federation school for the rest of the week and so will the twins.”

“That is acceptable,” Jim said. “Still think…” Jim shut up when Amanda turned and gave him a look.

 _Your mother isn’t to be messed with,_ Jim told Spock.

 _Indeed,_ Spock agreed.

* * *

 

Bones kept back chuckles as he fixed up the men of the House of Surak. While Soren waited his turn, David sat on the floor with him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Daddy?” Soren asked while Jim was next to be fixed up.

“Yes, baby?”

“Can the elementary schoolers have a dance?”

Jim smiled then winced when it aggravated his lip. “Um…you’ll have one around Christmas time. A winter wonderland dance.”

“That sounds fun,” David said.

Soren nodded in agreement.

“Winter wonderland on Vulcan?” Bones questioned as he held the dermal regenerator to Jim’s lip.

“Eh, it’s for the kids,” Jim told him.

“Only dance I went to was prom and got drunk off my ass.”

“Language,” Soren warned.

Bones chuckled. “My apologies.”

“I’ll go to the winter dance with you, Soren,” David said. “And prom...whatever that is.”

“Aw,” Jim cooed as Spock and Bones exchanged a look then shook their heads.

* * *

 

**_12 Years Later_ **

Jim smiled as he admired Sammy in his tux.

“Looking good, son,” Jim said.

Sammy grinned and nodded. “Thanks.”

“Thanks? I made you and all I get is a thanks?”

Sammy laughed, his brown eyes twinkling. “Love you too daddy.”

Jim patted Sammy on the arm then looked to his other seventeen year old standing nearby. He walked over and adjusted Soren’s bowtie.

“Father, my suit is adequate,” Soren told him.

Jim smiled and nodded then smoothed down Soren’s bangs a bit, liking that at least one of his sons had decided to go the bowlcut route. “I know, I just…my babies are going to prom.”

“It’s just prom,” Sammy said. “It’s not like we’re running off and getting married to our dates.”

Soren and Jim looked to Sammy with brows lifted up. Sammy glanced down to his brother’s small growing bump and nervously laughed.

“Well…at least I won’t be marrying my date. She’s nice and all but…”

“Sweetie, you can stop talking now,” Jim interrupted.

Sammy nodded. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Jim watched the older twin leave the room before looking back to Soren and smiling.

“You and sa-mekh as still uneasy about my predicament,” Soren stated.

Jim shook his head. “Predicament? Is that what they’re calling it these days? Soren, we love you and we’re here for you, David, and the baby. It’s just…still something to get used to. Being grandparents so early.”

“Grayson and Laura are married and of age to have children.”

“And tomorrow if they call and say ‘congrats, you’re going to be a grandpa again’, Sa-mekh and I will be just as shocked.”

Soren allowed a small smile.

Jim smiled. “I know how much you love David. He’s your mate just as I’m dads. And,” Jim touched his sons growing bump. “This little one is going to be loved so much and have the best dads.”

Soren placed his hand on his father’s and nodded. “At least I will be eighteen when they arrive and David and I will be bonded and married.”

Jim nodded and tried not to tear up. “Growing up so fast. Stop it.”

“You are being illogical,” Soren said as David came into the room dressed in his tux.

While Soren’s face remained blank, his blue eyes lit up. David smiled at him then walked over and looked him over.

“Beautiful, babe,” David said before wrapped his arms around Soren and embracing him.

“Hey, keep it PG,” Jim chuckled.

“I am already with child,” Soren retorted.

David pulled back then took Soren’s hand. The three of them walking into the living room and found Spock and Bones slouched on the couch together with tears in their eyes.

“We’re related,” Bones fussed.

“And I am to be a grandfather.”

“So am I!”

“You are already one because of Joanna,” Spock snapped. “Your son did this.”

“ _Your_ son did this, hobgoblin.”

Jim shook his head then grabbed Sammy and led the three boys from the house. “Time for prom.”

“I want to go to prom too!” a little voice called after Jim.

Jim looked back to his youngest. Brown eyes stared back at him. “You’re only ten. No prom and no dating.”

“But daddy,” the ten year old whined.

“No buts. Stay here with sa-mekh and I’ll be back in a little while.”

“Can you bring ice-cream?”

Jim smiled at his youngest and nodded. “Of course. Now go to sa-mekh and get him to stop crying.”

“Okay,” they replied before giving Jim a little salute then running back into the house.

Jim chuckled then walked outside to drive with Carol to pick up Sammy’s date then take pictures of the group.

 _Behave until I get home,_ Jim told Spock.

 _They need to stop growing up,_ Spock sobbed back.

_We still have a ten year old. Go cuddle them and feel better._

_This one will not leave us._

Jim sighed. _Sure, Spock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done!
> 
> I had trouble thinking of an ending and figured a glimpse into the future would be good :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated :)


End file.
